Son of a Prince
by Lion3
Summary: A year after the events of 'Enchanted Christmas' Belle and Adam's son, Sora(yes named after the keyblader), is born. While Le Fou constantly tries to harm the boy to avenge Gaston, little Sora grows, makes friends, and learns to be a prince. What kind of adventures and trouble will this little prince uncover? Slight Swan Princess crossover in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Adam paced back in forth in complete terror. Belle had gone into labor with their first child hours before and still no news. Cogsworth and Lumiere tried desperately to calm the prince before he had a nervous brake down. "She will be fine, master," Lumiere told the prince in his thick Parisian accent. "Quite right, Lumiere!" Cogsworth assured, "We have nothing to fear." In some way, it calmed Adam down somewhat, but still they saw fright in his eyes. No surprise there: it was their first child. "Master, just picture the little bundle of joy that is arriving!" Lumiere tried. He did wonder about it. Ever since they had found out about Belle's pregnancy last Christmas, he couldn't help but wonder if it would be a boy or girl? What would they look like? Would they be more like him or their mother? Suddenly, Mrs. Potts opened the door. "Well come inside, Master!" She insisted. "Your son is waiting to meet his papa!" A son? He had a son? Adam rushed in, while Mrs. Potts closed the door and left the new parents alone. The prince walked over to his wife who was holding their baby. Belle looked exhuasted but happy. Staring into her doe brown eyes, Adam kissed her and looked and his child. He looked much like Adam, except for the small crop of hair on his head being brown like his mother. "Adam," Belle said,"Isn't her wonderful?" Her prince, who had tears of joy in his eyes only nodded. "Now for his name." Upon this, the baby gave a yawn and opened his eyes to reveal two crystal orbs. A name began to poke in the back of the couple's minds. A name of an old friend of theirs. "How about," Adam said."Sora?" The baby smiled, obviously liking the name. Belle also smiled. "Sora. It's perfect!" And so, hence forth, the castle was now home to Prince Sora


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later

Le Fou wondered around the little provincial village he had grown up in. Ever since Gaston, the local legend and hero of the village, died in the battle against the beast 7 years ago, he had been wandering aimlessly around the country. He couldn't stand to stay in the village after his best friend's death, especially not after the announcement of Belle's engagement to Prince Adam, who had miraculously reappeared right after the death of beast. Le Fou was convinced the prince had murdered Gaston to get Belle, but with no proof, no one believed him, leaving him to travel alone. In fact, the only reason he returned was because he was homesick. As he entered the tavern, Le Fou was greeted by several old friends. After arranging to take his old position as bar tender, Le Fou continued to explore the town. Just as he rounded the corner, he saw a short auburn haired man speaking with the bookseller. He recognized the man as one of the Prince's senior servants. Carefully, he listened. "Here's that copy of 'The Little Prince' you order, Cogsworth." The servant chuckled. "Thank you, sir. This will make a find present for the mistress." The bookseller asked, "Yes, give my best regards to Belle. How is she, by the way? Still as much a lover of books as I hope." To this, Cogsworth bursted into laughter. "My good man, she must love even more now then she did! In fact, the only things she loves more than her books would be the master and her son!" Le Fou's heart stopped. Her SON? Belle had a son? This was a disgrace to Gaston. Adam had stolen his rightful place. Le Fou felt hatred fill his body. They were going to pay, and what better way than to get rid of their boy?

Within the walls of the castle, Adam rushed from corner to corner, looking for Sora. The young prince was suppose to meet his father in the garden after his lesson for an evening ride before dinner. When his son failed to show, Adam became paranoid that he had been spirited away, hurt, or in trouble. It was no secret that the prince was very protective of his family. Both Belle an Sora had complained about it, but Adam would hear none of it. Suddenly, Adam heard two warm voices from within the library. "And so the evil queen transformed herself into an old hag to fool Snow White and created a poisoned apple to kill her with." Adam recognized his Belle's voice from behind the door. A young boy's voice then said, "What the Queen didn't know was that there was a cure to the apple's curse. True love's first kiss would break the spell and awaken the victim." The prince peaked in and gave a happy sigh. Both his wife and son were snuggled on the sofa reading together. He should have known. Sora loved books just as much as Belle did. He quickly walked over to his family, giving Belle a kiss and ruffling Sora's hair. "Son, did you forget something?" The little prince looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall, when he remembered. "Our ride together! Sorry Papa, Mama was just reading to me and I lost track of time." Sora had guilt in his shiny blue eyes. Adam just laughed. "It's all right Sora. You just got distracted that's all. Come now! I think it's time for dinner." Putting her book down, Belle looked at the two men of her life. Adam, her true love, was no longer the horrible beast that had imprisoned her father. Instead her was a honest, calm, and more patient man, even if he still had a bit of a temper, especially when it came to her well being, and well being of their boy. Then there was Sora. He was a calm, sweet, loving, and happy little boy. When Belle and Adam had taken him to Belle's old village when he was 4 to visit Mariuce, the townsfolk loved him. Sora was also very modest, not really liking much attention, and adored playing with the village children. Belle loved her family through and through.

Over dinner, Adam told Belle that they could go to the village to visit her father if she wished. Sora perked up at this. He loved visiting his grandpa, watching him tinker, helping him invent, and allowing his curiosity wonder. The next morning, the small family left for the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2: Sora and Le Fou

As the royal family approached the house of Belle's father, Sora suddenly became separated from his parents and found himself lost in the little village. Seeing their son missing, Belle and Adam were put in a frenzy searching for the lost boy.

Not to far away, Le Fou began calculating a plan to murder the son of Belle and Adam. Only problem was he didn't want to. Sure, Adam and Belle had killed Gaston, but their son hadn't done anything wrong. Killing a child over something that had happened before he was even born wasn't right to. How was he going to do it anyways? He didn't even know what the kid look like Even so, a little voice kept pushing him to do it, almost as if Gaston was urging him on. Being so wrapped up in these thoughts, Le Fou didn't notice someone was in front of him until, SMACK! Tumbling backwards, Le Fou realized he had knocked over a little boy. "Geez, sorry kid! Didn't see you there!" He apologized, expecting the boy to start wailing and his angry mother smacking him. Surprisingly, he smiled, got to his feet, and said, "No problem, I should have watch where I was going!" Le Fou was shocked. He had never seen a kid this age act so calmly. Looking at him, Le Fou didn't recognize him. Then again, he did look young enough to have been a baby when he left the village, maybe not even born. the boy's crystal blue eyes and shaggy brown hair gave him a cute appearance. Sticking out his hand, Le Fou said, "I'm Le Fou. Are you from around here, kid? I've never seen you before." He shook his head. "I'm visiting my Grandpa who lives here. But I got separated from my mama and papa." 'Calm kid' Le Fou thought. 'Others his age would have been crying so loud the parents would exactly where to look.' "Well kid, hope you…" "SORA!" A familiar voice cried out. The two turn and to his surprise, Le Fou saw Belle running towards them. But who was Sora? Suddenly, the little boy's smile became brighter. "Mama!" Le Fou just watched as Belle picked up the boy in her arms and hugged him. 'So that kid must be her son.' Le Fou realized. 'Sora, huh. Weird name.' Belle then noticed Le Fou. "Le Fou! What a surprise! I didn't know you had return. I hope everything's well." The little man forced a smile. "Everything's just fine." Belle turned back to her son. "I see you've met my precious little Sora. Sora, honey, say bonjour to an old friend of mine." He flashed another smile, "Bonjour!" Another voice rang out across the street. "Belle! Sora!" A tall man, with light auburn hair, and crystal eyes, not unlike Sora's, raced towards them. Belle called out to him. "Adam! I found him!" Sora raced towards the man. "Papa! Papa!" 'Great, his father. Looks just like him' Le Fou grieved. Just as his wife had done, Adam lifted Sora up and hugged him. After he set him down and firmly said, " Don't ever run off like that again, young man! Understand?" The boy lowered his gaze in guilt, feeling bad about the commotion He had cause. "Yes Papa." Smiling, the prince ruffled his son's hair and led him back to the escort. Turning to join her family, Belle waved good-bye to Le Fou and ran off, leaving Le Fou with even more mixed emotions then ever.

"Sora, could you please hand your old grandfather that dog legged clincher?" Maurice asked his grandson. With his usual smile, Sora grabbed the tool and handed it to his grandfather. "You, my boy," Maurice started."I asked your mother to do the exact same thing you did, so could fix the invention that led me to your father's castle. That tool may be the reason your sitting here!" Sora sucked in every word. Belle and Adam kept no secrets from their son and told the hold story of how his father had been a beast and how his mother broke the curse. Maurice, who had gotten off on the wrong foot with Adam, was now happy those events had occur, because now he had a grandson who was in every way his mother's son and had his curiosity. "Okay that should did it!" He announced. Maurice had just finished what was supposed to be a chicken feeder for the hens. He placed it in the coup and waited. "Grandpa?" Sora asked, showing the curiosity Maurice loved so much, "How will it work." The old man began to explain, " You see Sora, the light of the sun will hit this small mechanism here and feed the chickens their fill." Just as he said it,the machine began working and proved to be a success. Sora jumped for joy. "It works! Grandpa you're the greatest inventor in the whole world!" Maurice heart warmed up at his grandson's praises. "Oh course he's smart, Sora!" Adam said walking up to them. "You got your brains from him and your mother. Belle quickly followed, saying "Yes and he got his good looks and charm from his Papa." The two kissed, much to the distaste of Sora. While the family laughed, Le Fou watched from a distance, wondering how he was going to kill the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall came and went and the castle began preparing for their favorite holiday: Christmas. While his parents planned the annual Christmas Eve party, Sora and Chip, who were like brothers, decided to help in the kitchen. As the monarchs discussed entertainment, a loud crash came from the kitchen. Quick as lightning, the two rushed to the kitchen to find Lumiere and Cogsworth fighting over a flour bag and Sora carrying a book much to large for him. All three were caked in flour. Adam didn't know whether to lose it or laugh. "What happen?" Was all he said. Cogsworth stepped forward. "Well your highness, we were baking the pound cake. When I was going to pour the 3 cups of flour as I was suppose to Lumiere grabbed the bag!" Lumiere then said, "Because z'e recipe calls for 4 cups of flour!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

Just before a fist fight broke out among the two men, Belle stepped towards her 6 year old son. "Sora why are you here?" Sora said to his mother, "I was in the other room helping Mrs. Potts with the goose when I heard Lumiere and Cogsworth arguing. I came in here to tell them the recipe actually called for 3 1/2 cups of flour when the bag ripped." Cogsworth then asked the boy, "And how would you know that, young master?" Sora managed to hold up the book he had in his arms for them to see the title: Recipes of the Ages. Both servants began to blush as Adam laughed. He said, "Well, now that you two have the proper measurement, on with the cake!" Belle took Sora's hand and said, "Let's get you cleaned up mister! You look like a ghost!" Sora smiled and followed his mother.

Christmas came quickly as the villagers prepared for the Christmas Eve party at the castle. Le Fou entered with the other guest. The ballroom was enormous and fully adorn in golden lights and decorations all around. Le Fou heard a sudden laughter and saw two boys with red ribbons in their hands being chased by a huge dog. One of the boys was Sora, who looked dapper with his black coat, dress shirt, and shoes with a small crown on his head. "Come on, Saultan!" He yelled as Le Fou quickly assumed he was talking to the dog who had picked up speed. Le Fou began to wonder about his plan again. Sora was a sweet kid, he didn't deserve this. He then saw the two boys and mutt charge towards the fireplace. Grabing a book, Sora jumped into the chair and started reading to the village and servant kids. Le Fou didn't know whether to smirk or frown. 'He really is Belle's boy,' He thought. Speaking of Belle, while the little prince read 'A Christmas Carol', she and Adam were waltzing the night away in the same attire they had first danced in all those years ago. Belle just couldn't how much had changed since then. It felt like only yesterday she was the odd girl in a provincial village. Now she was a princess, wife, and the mother of a little boy. "Something the matter, dear?" Adam asked after noticing Belle was distracted. Belle smiled. "I was just think of how much has change since our first dance." Adam smiled. He loved Belle and their son with all his heart. Taking his wife's hand gently, the couple walked over to where their son was reading.

"'Spirit!' Ebenizer said in a broken voice. 'Why do you continue to torment me?'" Sora read aloud so that the others could.

Belle cut him off by saying, "These are the things that have and must be. They are what they are. Do not blame me!"

Laughing, the two parents leaned over and gave their son a great big hug.

""Joyeux Noël, Sora," They said in their native language.

""Joyeux Noël, mama et papa."

As the loving family shared this moment, Le Fou felt anger enter him again. Why should Adam and Belle be so happy when he was so miserable. "They'll pay," he said to himself. "Never mind that Sora was innocent. He's only around because they killed Gaston. He deserves what's coming to him!" With that, he left the castle, his mind set on destroying the 6 year old prince.


	5. Chapter 5

As Spring returned to the kingdom, Adam made an announcement to both his family and staff. "We're going on a trip, Papa?" Sora asked his father, his mouth full of egg. "Sora, sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full. It's very rude," Belle said to him. "Where are we going, Papa?" The boy asked after swallowing. "There's a small kingdom north of here under the reign of old friends of ours," Adam explained. "We are trying to set up a trading post there and we are needed to map it out."

"I don't know what that means, Papa."

"You'll learn when you're older. In the mean time, my friends have a daughter around your age. Maybe you two can play together or take a tour. Their castle has an excellent library."

The very mention of a new friend and the word library had Sora grinning from ear to ear. After giving a kiss to both parents, he rushed upstairs to pack, unaware of both Le Fou's plot, and how close he would get to his new friend.

(Game! who can guess what kingdom their in?)

It was a long journey to the strange kingdom. Le Fou could feel the sores he was getting from trialling the royal family. But he had gotten a tip that a new trading post was opening in a nearby kingdom and Belle and Adam were needed to plot it out. With the two parents distracted, he could easily do away with Sora.

Up ahead, the young prince rode on his black stallion he named Shadow, taking in all the sites. It was beautiful! The castle was tall and marble white with red bricked roofs, almost as if one of his story books had come to life. At the base of the castle was an enormous crystal lake(hint) with swans swimming around it(hint hint!). As his parents began speaking with guards that had come to greet them, Sora dismounted Shadow and walked up to the lake shore. Le Fou, who had been close behind, smirked. This was his chance! Le Fou silently creeped up behind one of the white Arabians that had been ridden by Cogsworth, who joined the family. Le Fou then took out a whip.

CRACK!

The white Arabian bolted from the whip, right in the direction of the prince. Sora, who had been sniffing the flowers heard the approaching and let out a terrified scream. Both parents ran in the direction of their son but would not make it in time. The horse reared up as the little boy shut his eyes, waiting to be trampled.

"WHOA!"

Sora's eyes flew open to see a girl around his age on the back of the Arabian, desperately trying to calm the creature.

"Easy! Easy! Woah! Calm down!"

Eventually, it did. Slowly, the mystery girl dismounted. She was a bit smaller than Sora with blonde hair and violet eyes(be honest those who still don't know). She was actually very pretty. Belle immediately picked up her son and checked him over.

"I'm all right, Mama."

"Thank goodness! Adam, what made Snow Flare act like that?"

"I don't know Belle, but let's just be grateful Sora's unharmed."

Belle hugged her son tightly, as if he'd disappear if she didn't. Eventually, released him and turn to the hero who saved him.

"Thank you so much for saving Sora!" Both parents said

She smiled, "Don't mention it!"

Sora walked up to her.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm Sora! What's your name?"

"My name is…"

"ELISE!"

The four heads turned to see two people racing to the shore. The first was a man about as tall as Adam with a crop of brown hair and sapphire eyes. He had a golden crown no unlike the one Adam wore whenever guess were around. The other was a woman with a white crown that took the form of a swan. She looked exactly like the little girl from the blonde hair right down to the violet eyes(really now it's just too painful). Carefully, the woman, Sora assumed was a ruler, picked up the little girl Sora also assumed was named Elise.

"What were you thinking!?" She asked, probably her mother

"That someone needed help and I couldn't just stand around!"

The man, also a ruler, probably Elise's father, said, "That was dangerous, young lady! You could have gotten hurt! Don't do something like that again."

"Okay, Daddy."

Adam suddenly chuckled

"Small world, isn't it Derek?"

The brunette man turned and smiled at Adam.

"Looks that way. Doesn't it Adam?"

The two shook hands as the two mothers greeted each other.

"It's wonderful to see you again Belle!" The blonde woman said to Belle

"And it's excellent to see you as well, Odette"

The four parents began to laugh as old friends would. Adam then asked, "So I assume this little heroin is your daughter?" Derek nodded. "This is Elise. Elise, say hello to our old friends Belle, Adam, and whom I assume is Sora. The princess cheerfully said,"Hello!" As the group hurried off to the castle, Le Fou growled in frustration. His plot had been foiled by a 5 year old princess.


End file.
